D RAH P1 B
by DarkFinale333
Summary: 10 Years After All The Tamers' Partner Digimon Were Nearly Deleted And Reborn As Humans In A Battle. A Group Of Revived Evil Digimon Lead By Machinedramon And Kimeramon Threatens Both Worlds And It's Up To The Now Humanized Digimon And Their Own Partner Digimon To Stop Them. All 5 Seasons Crossover. Alternate Universe. Mostly OC/OCs With Some Takato/Rika, Henry/Jeri, Etc.
1. Prolouge: 10 Year Ago

_**Digimon: Rebirth As Humans: Part 1: Beginnings **_

_**Prologue: 10 Years Ago**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I Do Not Own Digimon Or Characters, Places, Or Thing From Those Series.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things In This Story.

_**Author's Notes:**_ Please Read All The Parts Of The Characters, Places, And Things Info. Before You Start To Read The Story.

_**"Sometimes, Heartbreak From One's Personal Losses Gives Rebirth To Those That Where Thought To Be Lost To The Shadows Of Eternity."**_

_**-Author Unknown**_

Ahem... My Name Is G-102 Chaos Gara, And Today, I'm Going To Tell You Part Of A Story Of How A Group Dieing Digimon Where Given A Second Chance At Life By Being Reborn AS A Humans And The Adventures That Followed Afterwards. Now Let Us Begin:

Ahem... "Guilmon! Please Don't Die!" Said A Crying Takato Matsuki. "Renamon! Please Don't Go!" Cried Rika Nonaka. "Terriermon! Please Say Something!" Cried A Heartbroken Henry Wong. " Elecmon! Please Don't Leave Me, Again!" Said A Heartbroken Jeri Katou. "Monodramon! Please Speak To Me!" Cried Ryo Akiyama. "Linxmon! Please Don't Leave Me Like Dobermon Did!" Cried A Heartbroken Alice McCoy. "Hagurumon! Hagurumon!" Said A Heartbroken Kazu Shioda. "Gatomon! Please Don't Leave Me!" Cried Kenta Kitagawa. "Impmon!" Cried A Heartbroken Mako Terada. "Lopmon! Please!" Said A Heartbroken Suzie Wong. "BlackGatomon! Don't Die!" Cried Ai Terada. All The Digimon Tamers Were All Watching Their Digimon Partners And Calumon Being Slowly Deleted, All Because A Mysterious And Evil Human Named Dark Spectre And His Equally As Mysterious And Evil Digimon Partner Knightmarismon Attacked Them.

Ahem... At The Exact Same Time In The Sovereigns' Chamber In Arceusdramon's Sanctuary In The Digital World, All 5 Of The Digimon Sovereigns, Chronomon UM (Ultima Mode), Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon, Ebonwumon, And Azulongmon, Where All Viewing The Tamers Suffering As Digimon Partners' Data Slowly Dissipate Into Nothingness, Taking Pity Upon The Tamers And Their Digimon, And Wondering What They Could Do To Save The Tamers' Digimon From Dying (Because All The Tamers And Their Partners Have Done So Much For Both Worlds). "There Must Be Something We Can Do To Save Them." Growled Zhuqiaomon In Frustration. "Yes, But What?" Asked Azulongmon. "IIIIIIII, It Would Take A Miracle To Save Them." Stated Both Of Ebonwumon's Heads In Unison. "Yes It Would, Because Their Digimon Forms Are To Unstable, Now. So, How Can We Save Them?" Wondered Baihumon. "I Don't Know." Stated Chronomon UM. The Sovereigns Then Heard A Voice From Nowhere And It Said "We Have Observed The Great Problem That Puzzles You.". Then IN A Flash Of Light, I, The Infinitely Wise G-102 Chaos Gara, And My Equally As Wise And Infinitely Powerful Partner Digimon, A Penguinmon, Appeared And I Said "And We Have Come Up With A Solution To It, But For It To Work We Need 2 Things: 1. We Need All 5 Of You To Lend Us 1 External, Axillary, Back-Up Digi-Core Each.". "And 2. We Need The Tamers To Be Willingly Want To Do Anything To Save Their Partners Lives No Matter How High The Personal Cost Is." Said My Partner Digimon, Penguinmon. "Very Well, We Shall Lend You Are Powers!" Said All 5 Of The Sovereigns In Unison.

Ahem... At The Exact Same Time In The Nonaka Household In Shinjuku In Tokyo, Japan, A Young Rei "Rey" Matsuki (Who's Takato's And Rika's Daughter), Who Is 7 Years Old In Age With Brownish-Red Hair And Hazel Eyes, She Always Wears A Red Short Sleeved Shirt With Light Blue Sleeves, A Taijitu Symbol On The Front, A Hazard Symbol On The Back, And A Full Heart On Each Sleeve (One Heart Is Blue And The Other Is Red), A Pair Of Blue Jeans, A Pair Of Red Socks, And A Pair Of Blue Shoes With Red Tongues, Was Waiting For Her Parents And Her Digimon Partner's (Realmon [Who Looks Like A Chibi-Kyubimon With Digital Hazard Symbols Replacing Kyubimon's Taijitu Symbols]) Parents (Renamon And Guilmon) To Get Home From Their Jobs At The Revised DATS (Or Digital Accident Tactics Squad) (Which Was Revived By Takato And Rika) International .H.Q. (Or Headquarters).

Ahem... Back With All The Tamers, They Were Still Watching All Of Their Digimon Partners' And Calumon's Data Slowly Dissolve And Crying. "MiniMillenniummon! Please Don't Die!" Said A Heartbroken Gage Finale. "Sorry, My Lord, But That Isn't My Choice!" Said A Dieing MiniMillenniummon, Whose Body, Just Like The Rest Of The Digimon, Has Already Half-Way Gone. "MiniGrimmon! Please Say Something!" Cried A Heartbroken Debea Everston. "Gri. Gri." Barked A Disappearing MiniGrimmon As Always. "Bassmon! Bassmon!" Said A Heartbroken Eternal Finale. "Looks Like Fighting Will No Longer Our Forte." Said A Dieing Bassmon. "LadyDemiDevimon! O My LadyDemiDevimon! Don't Die!" Cried Rogue Bandis. "Sorry. I Can't." Said A Withering LadyDemiDevimon. "Zmon! No!" Cried A Heartbroken Zero Wily. "Sorry, Sir. But I Have Failed My Duties To You And DATS." Said Zmon As He Continued To Waste Away. "SnowRenamon! Please Don't Go!" Said A Heartbroken X "Kye" Light. "Sorry, X. But I Must." Said SnowRenamon. "BlackAgumon! My BlackAgumon! Don't Die!" Cried Omega Lasting. "Omega, Sir. Please Never Forget Me." Said Omega's Dissipating BlackAgumon. "Lunamon! Please Don't Go!" Cried A Heartbroken Mirlumia Lightest. "Mirlumia. I'll Never Forget You." Said A Dieing Lunamon. "BlackAgumon! Please Speak To Me!" Said A Heartbroken Mershadow Darker. "Mershadow, Never Forget Who You Are." Said Mershadow's Withering BlackAgumon. "DarkPalmon!" Cried Sigma Endis. "Sigma, I'll Never Forget You." Said DarkPalmon As She Continued To Waste Away. Then The Tamers Heard A Voice And It Said "How Far Are You Willing To Go To Save Them?". "Chaos Gara?" Wondered Gage, Debea, Eternal, Omega, Mirlumia, Mershadow, And Sigma. "Yes, It's Me, But Now Isn't The Time Or Place To Talk. Just Answer My Question: How Much Are You Ready To Give To Let Them Live?" I Asked. "We're Willing To Go As Far As It Takes And Give Anything To Save Them!" Said All The Tamers, Including Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Ryo, Alice, Kazu, Kenta, Mako, Suzie, Ai, Gage, Debea, Eternal, Rogue, Zero, X, Omega, Mirlumia, Mershadow, And Sigma, In Unison. Immediately, A Blinding Flash Of Light Covered The Area As I Said "Just As Expected! Very Well Then, The Contract Has Been Sealed.".

Ahem... When The Light Died Down, The Tamers' Digimon Were Gone And In Their Place Were Human Newborns. "Huh? What Just Happened, Now? What Was That Light? Where Did Agumon Go?" Asked Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. "And Biyomon, Too?" Added Sora Takenouchi. "And Also Gabumon?" Asked Yamato "Matt" Ishida. "And Palmon?" Wondered Mimi Tachikawa. "And Tentomon?" Wondered Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. "And Gomamon?" Worried Joe Kido. That When The Tamers' Saw That The Babies' Hair Color Was The Same Color As Their Partners' Skin And/Or Fur color And Also The Babies' Eye Color Was The Same As Their Partners' Eye Color. "Could This Baby Be Veemon?" Davis Motomiya Wondered As He Picked Up A Baby Humanized Veemon. "And This One, Gatomon?" Wondered Kari Kamiya As She Picked Up A Baby Humanized Gatomon. "And This One, Wormmon?" Wondered Ken Ichijouji As He Picked Up A Baby Humanized Wormmon. "And This One, Hawkmon?" Wondered Yolei Inoue As She Picked Up A Baby Humanized Hawkmon. "And This One, Armadillomon?" Wondered Cody Hida As He Picked Up A Baby Humanized Armadillomon. "And This One, Patamon?" Wondered Takeru ".T.K." Takaishi As He Picked Up A Baby Humanized Patamon. Soon, They Heard My Voice, Again, Telling Them What Happened. "The Only Way I Could Save Your Partners From Dieing Was By Turning Them Into Human Newborns. It's Your Decision What Happens To Them Next, You Can Raise Them Like Your Own Or Let Them Go." I Stated. "We'll Raise Them Like Our Own!" Said All The Tamers In Unison. "Ok, If That Is Your Choice." I Said.

Ahem... Later That Day, Takato And Rika Went To Rika's House With The Baby Humanized Versions Of Guilmon And Renamon. when They Arrived Takato Yelled "Rei! Realmon! We're Back!". "Mommy! Daddy!" Yelled Rei As She Ran Towards Her Parents, With Realmon Clinging To Her Shoulder. "Uncle Takato And Aunt Rika, Where's My Mom And Dad?" Asked Realmon. "Yeah, Daddy And Mommy, Where's Uncle Guilmon And Aunt Renamon?" Wondered Rei. "They Had To Go On A Prolonged Trip To The Digital World And Didn't Say When They Be Back." Lied Rika. "Ok! And Who Are These Two Cutie Pies?" Asked Rei As She Saw The Baby Humanized Versions Of Guilmon And Renamon. "Their Names Are Neo And Rachel and We've Decided To Adopt Them. Which Means That Their Your New Baby Brother And Sister, Rei!" Decided Rika. "Yeah! Hi! Baby Bro And Sis!" Said Rei As Neo And Rachel (Guilmon And Renamon) Began To Cry. Unknown TO Takato, Rika, Rei, Realmon, Neo, And Rachel Similar Scenes Where Happening With The Other Tamers And The Baby Humanized Digimon.

End Of Prologue


	2. Intermission I (1): Pre-Last Training Mi

_**Digimon: Rebirth As Humans: Part 1: Beginnings **_

_**Intermission I (1): Pre-Last Training Mission**_

_**Disclaimer:**_I Do Not Own Digimon Or Characters, Places, Or Thing From Those Series.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things In This Story.

_**Author's Notes:**_ There's A Kissing Scene, A Little Bit Of Swearing, Mentions Of Teenage Pregnancy, And Lots Of Flirting In This Chapter, You Have Been Warned. And Please Read All The Parts Of The Characters, Places, And Things Info. Before You Start To Read The Story.

Ahem... 10 Years Later, At The Matsuki Household, A 10 Year Old Neo "Guil" Matsuki Woke Up To See His Digimon Partner, A Guilmon, Yawning As He Also Woke Up. Neo (After Getting Ready, Eating Breakfast, And "DeRelizing" His Partner, Guilmon) Started Heading Towards DATS Japanese Branch's .H.Q.. Neo Had Grown A Lot Since 10 Years Ago. He Was Was Now A 10 Year Old Boy With Bright Red Hair With Natural Black And White Streaks In It And Golden Yellow eyes. He Always Wears A Red Short sleeved Shirt With Black Sleeves And A Black Hazard Symbol On It's Chest As Well As A Pair Of Red Shorts, A Pair Of Black Socks, And A Pair Of Red Shoes With Black Tongues, He Owns A Red And Black Model DM (His Digivice [They Are Similar To The Digivices In Digimon Data Squad (Season 5) And Digimon World: Data Squad In Looks, But Have Some Features Of D-Powers From Digimon Tamers (Season 3) And Several Feature Unique To Model DMs]), And Has A Red Digimon Card Container Clipped To His Shorts.

Ahem... After Arriving At The .H.Q. Of The Japanese Branch Of DATS. Neo Headed Towards The Trainees' Room To Meet His Mentor And Older "Sister", Rei (Who Is Now 17 Years Old, Owns A Red And Blue Model DM, And A Blue Digimon Card Container Clipped To Her Jeans, But Still Always Wears A Red Short Sleeved Shirt With Light Blue Sleeves, A Taijitu Symbol On The Front, A Hazard Symbol On The Back, And A Full Heart On Each Sleeve, A Pair Of Blue Jeans, A Pair Of Red Socks, And A Pair Of Blue Shoes With Red Tongues). So, He Could Get His Instructions For His Last Training Mission. So, He Could Complete It And Become An Official DATS Member.

Ahem... Once Neo Met Up With Rei, Rei Said "This Is Your Last Training Mission, Little Bro! After This You Will Become An Official Member Of DATS. Here's The Target Digimon: Drimogemon, A Champion Level Data Type Digimon." As She Pulled Up A Hologram Of A Drimogemon On Her Model DM. "Ok! Big Sis!" Said Neo AS They Went To The Digital Transporter Room.

Ahem... Once In The Digital Transporter Room, Neo And Rei Saw And Began To Talk To Doomer "Boomer" Finale, Who's A 17 Year Old Young Man With Black Hair And Dark Purple Eyes, He Wears A Grey Sleeveless Shirt, Purple And Grey Stripped Wristbands (One On Each Hand), A Pair Of Purple Shorts, A Pair Of Grey Socks, And A Pair Of Grey Shoes With Purple Tongues, Has A Purple Acoustic Guitar Being Held On His Back By A Grey Strap (That He Likes To Play IN His Spare Time Or When He Gets Bored [Or Wants To Goof Off (Which Is Almost Always)]), Has A Purple And Grey Model DM, And A Purple Digimon Card Container Clipped To His Shorts. "Hey! My Special One! Hey Neo." Greeted Doomer. "Hi! Honey! Can You Activate The Teleporter To Transport Me And My Little Bro To The Tunnel Maze In The Central Region In The Digital World And Are You On Communications Operator Duty As Punishment For Goofing Off, Again?" Asked Rei To Her Boyfriend. "My Goddess! 1. Yes. 2. Yes, Again. 3. How's Our Baby Girl? 4. Hasn't Neo Finished His Training, Yet?" Asked Doomer As He Began Kissing Rei. "EEEWWWW! Gross, Doomer Will You Stop Kissing My Sister Long Enough For Her To Answer Your Questions Because I'd Like To Start My Last Training Mission?" Said A Grossed Out (Because He's Still To Young To Watch And Stand This Kind Of Thing) Neo. "#1 She's Doing Good Except She's Starting To Cut Teeth. #2 Nope. It's My Little Bro's Last Training Mission. And For My Little Bro #3 Someday, Little Brother, When Your Older, You'll Fall And Love With Some Lucky Girl, Too, And Then You'll Understand Why Me And Doomer Act The Way We Act." Said Rei As She Stopped Kissing Doomer. "And Just A Heads Up, But Whatever You Don't Get Her Pregnant When Your Both Only 15 Like I Did With Rei, As A Baby Can Be A Real Pain In The Ass Sometimes" Said Doomer Jokingly. "Argh! I Hope I Never Grow Up. And Doomer, Please Watch Your Mouth." Warned A Still Grossed Out Neo. "We Know You'll Change Someday, Little Bro, Everyone Does." Said Rei As She And Neo Entered To The Teleporter Chamber. Once They Were There, Doomer Said "Ok! Sweetcheeks! I'll Teleport You And Neo In... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Teleporter On!" As He Activated The Teleporter Chamber That Neo And Rei Were In, Which Teleported Them To The Tunnel Maze.

End Of Intermission


	3. Chapter 1: The Last Training Mission

**Digimon: Rebirth As Humans: Part 1: Beginnings **

**Chapter 1: The Last Training Mission**

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Digimon Or Characters, Places, Or Thing From Those Series.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things In This Story.

**Author's Notes:** There's Lots Of Flirting In This Chapter, You Have Been Warned. And Please Read All The Parts Of The Characters, Places, And Things Info. Before You Start To Read The Story.

Ahem... Almost Immeadeitly After Arriving, Neo And Rei Were Attacked By A "Wild" Otamamon. "You'd Better Stop Attacking Neomon And His Sis!" Said A Voice Coming From Neo's Model DM. "Come On Out, Guilmon! Guilmon! Realize!" Said Neo AS He "Realized" His Partner Digimon, A Guilmon, From His Model DM. "I'm Neomon's Guilmon!" Said Neo's Guilmon. "Shall We Help Them?" Asked A Voice Coming From Rei's Model DM. "You Know We Can't, Realmon, Unless It's Absolutely Necessary. Realmon! Realize!" Said Rei As She "Realized" Partner Digimon, A Realmon, From Her Model DM. "Ok! If That What You Wish, Rei." Said Rei's Realmon As Guilmon And The "Wild" Otamamon Engaged Each other In Battle.

Ahem... "Kid Claw!" Yelled The "Wild" Otamamon As He Attacked With Said Attack. It Was A Direct Hit, But Neo's Guilmon Didn't Even Flinch. "Pyro Sphere!" Said Guilmon As He Attacked With Said Attack. It Was Also Direct Hit. That Caused The Otamamon To "Return" To It's Digi-Egg In Flash Of Light (As A Small Black Orb Escaped Otamamon's Body [Which Went Unnoticed]). The Digi-Egg Soon Disappeared In Another Flash Of Light.

Ahem... "Well, That Was Weird." Said Neo. "Yea, That Was, Little Bro. That Otamamon Attacked Us Out Of Nowhere." Said Rei As She And Neo Got A "Call" On Their Model DMs. The Voice On The Other End Of The Line Said "This Is Doomer! Rei, My Beloved, Are You And Neo Ok?" Yeah! My God, Doomer, We Are!" Said Rei Into Her Model DM. "Just To Remind You , My Goddess, Rei, And Young Little Neo, But It's My Duty As An Operator To Keep An Eye On You, My Special One, Rei, And Young Neo, As Well As Keep You, My Beloved, Rei, And Little Neo, Informed." Said Doomer. "Ok, And By The Way, Why Did That Wild Otamamon Attack Us?" Asked Neo. "The Reason It Attacked You, Neo And My sweetheart, Rei, Was Because, It Was Infected With Dark Data." Answered Doomer. "Dark Data?" Said Neo. "Yes, Dark Data, Neo. Which Is Evil, Dark, Corrupting, Viral Data That Is Said To Come In The Form Of Black Orbs That Vary In Size And Are Said To Be Created By One Of The Most Powerful Evil Digimon In Existence, MetalSkullZeedMillenniummon, That Make Up The Amalgamated Darkness Digimon, Knightmarismon, Which Is Another One Of The Most Powerful Evil Digimon In Existence, That Infects Weak Willed Wild Digimon Causing Them To Become Ferocious." Explained Doomer. "Ok, Thanks For The Info., Doomer." Thanked Neo. "You're Welcome, Neo. Doomer Out!" Said Doomer As He Ended The "Call". "Ok! Let's Continue Searching For The Target Digimon, Little Bro." Sid Rei As She, Neo, And Their Partner Digimon Resumed Walking.

Ahem... Several Minutes And A Few Digimon Battles Later, Neo, Rei, And Their Partner Digimon Encountered The Target Digimon, A "Wild" Drimogemon, "ROARRRR!" Roared The Drimogemon As It Began To Attack Them.

Ahem... "Iron Drill Spin!" Roared The "Wild" Drimogemon As He Charged At Neo's Guilmon With The Drill On It's Nose Spinning. It Hit Dead On, Knocking Guilmon Back A Little. "Digi-modify! Speed Activate!" Said Neo As He Swiped A "Speed" Card Through His Model DM's Card Slot. "Pyro Sphere!" Yelled Guilmon As He Rapidly Fired Small Fireballs At Drimogemon. They Were All Dead On. Those Rapid Blows Caused Drimogemon To "Return" TO It's Digi-Egg In A Flash Of Light As A Semi-Small Orb Of "Dark" Data Escaped It's Body.

Ahem... After That, Rei And Neo Got Another "Call" On Their Model DMs. "This Is Doomer! We Have Confirmed Neo Has Returned The Wild Drimogemon To It's Digi-Egg. So, Wait Right There And We Will Come And Pick It Up." Said Doomer. "Ok!" Said Neo, Rei, And Their Partner Digimon.

End Of Chapter


	4. Intermission II (2): Congratulations And

_**Digimon: Rebirth As Humans: Part 1: Beginnings **_

_**Intermission II (2): Congratulations And Celebrations**_

_**Disclaimer:**_I Do Not Own Digimon Or Characters, Places, Or Thing From Those Series.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things In This Story.

_**Author's Notes:**_ Please Read All The Parts Of The Characters, Places, And Things Info. Before You Start To Read The Story.

Ahem... After DATS Japan Retrieved Drimogemon's Digi-Egg And Neo And Rei Returned To DATS Japan .H.Q., Rei Said "Neo, You've Finally Completed Your Training. You Are Now Ready To Become An Official Member Of DATS! But First, You Need To Fill Out Some Paperwork And Be Accepted By The Top Commanders Of DATS Japan, Omega Lasting And Mirlumia Lightest Darker.". "Ok!" Agreed Neo.

Ahem... Soon After Filling Out The Paperwork, Neo Went To And Entered The Top Commanders' Chamber In DATS Japan .H.Q.. "Neo Matsuki, Are You Ready To Become An Official Member Of DATS?" Said Top Commander, Omega Lasting Of DATS Japan, Who Is Now A 32 Year Old Man That An Official Male DATS' Top Commander's Uniform (Which Is A Red Jacket With Blue Shoulder Pads With A Set Of Gold Colored Buttons, A Gold Colored Plated Name Tag With His Name And Rank On It, A Red Pair Of Pants, And A Blue Belt) And A Worn out Yellowish Orange And Red Model DM That's Screen Was All Staticey, But Still Otherwise Functioned Properly And Who Has Off-White Blonde Hair And Dark Grey Eyes. "Yes! I Am! Sir And Ma'am!" Said Neo. "Very Well Then, Young Mr. Neo Matsuki, But First, Before You Become An Official Member, You Must Take The Official DATS Oath." Said Top Commander, Mirlumia Lightest Darker, Who Is Now A 30 Year Old Woman That Wears An Official Female DATS' Top Commander's Uniform (Which Is A Red Jacket With Blue Shoulder Pads With A Set Of Gold Colored Buttons, A Gold Colored Plated Name Tag With Her Name And Rank On It, And A Red Skirt With A Blue Strip) And A Worn out White And Periwinkle Model DM That's Screen Was All Staticey, But Still Otherwise Functioned Properly, And Who Has White Blonde Hair And Yellow Eyes. "Ok!" Agreed Neo. "Then Repeat After Us: I Promise, On My Life And My Digimon Partner's Life, To Protect Both The Real World And Digital World From Any Evil, No Matter How Strong, At Any Cost, No Matter How High!" Said The Top Commanders Of DATS Japan. "I Promise, On My Life And My Digimon Partner's Life, To Protect Both The Real World And Digital World From Any Evil, No Matter How Strong, At Any Cost, No Matter How High!" Repeated Neo. "You Are Now An Official Member Of DATS!" Said Top Commander, Omega. "You Are Now Dismissed, Neo!" Said Top Commander, Mirlumia. Neo Exited The Top Commanders' Chamber And Headed Towards The Briefing Room.

Ahem... Once In The Briefing Room, Neo Saw DATS Commanders, Sigma Endis Lasting And Mershadow Darker. "Congratulations! Neo On Finally Becoming A Member Of DATS." Congratulated Commander, Sigma Endis Lasting Of DATS Japan, Who Is Now A 32 Year Old Woman That Wears An Official Female DATS' Commander's Uniform (Which Is A Blue Jacket With Red Shoulder Pads With A Set Of Gold Colored Buttons, A Gold Colored Plated Name Tag With Her Name And Rank On It, And A Blue Skirt With A Red Strip) And A Worn out Purple And Yellow Model DM That's Screen Was All Staticey, But Still Otherwise Functioned Properly, And Who Has Yellow Blonde Hair And Purple Eyes. "Neo, Also Your Parents, Supreme Commander, Takato And Head Commander, Rika, Called A Little While Ago To Tell You That Their Very Proud Of You, And You Better Head Home And Get Changed Because Tonight Their Having A Party To Celebrate You And Your Sister, Rachel, Becoming Official DATS Members, Which All Your Friends And All Other DATS Japan And International .H.Q.'s Staff And Family Members Will Be Attending." Added Commander, Mershadow Darker Of DATS Japan, Who Is Now A 32 Year Old Man That Wears An Official Male DATS' Commander's Uniform (Which Is A Blue Jacket With Red Shoulder Pads With A Set Of Gold Colored Buttons, A Gold Colored Plated Name Tag With His Name And Rank On It, And A Blue Pair Of Pants) And A Worn out Black And Blue Model DM That's Screen Was All Staticey, But Still Otherwise Functioned Properly, And Who Has Black Hair And Violet Eyes. "I Can't Believe I Forgot That Rachel's Last Training Mission Was Today Also, And Why Am I So Upset About Doing That?" Thought Neo. "Ok! Then I'll Start Heading Towards Home, Sir And Ma'am!" Said Neo As He Started Run Towards Home.

Ahem... That Night At The Matsuki Household, Their Was A Party To Celebrate Neo And Rachel Becoming Official Members Of DATS, The Adults (Neo's "Parents", Takato And Rika, And The Other Adult Top Members, Commanders, Top Commanders, Head Commanders From DATS International And Japan .H.Q.s) And Their Partner Digimon Were Down Stairs Socializing, The Older Children (Rei, Doomer, And The Other Teenage Members And Top Members From DATS International And Japan .H.Q.s) And Their Partner Digimon Were Outside Doing Teenage Stuff (Like Spin The Bottle And Truth Or Dare), And The Younger Children (Which Is Only Neo, Rachel, And Their Freinds) And Their Partner Digimon Where Upstairs Playing. With Neo, Rachel, Their Freinds And All Of Their Digimon, Neo And Rachel Were Beating Matsu And Leo At Digimon Cards, Zack And Batolin Were Beating Yukio And Angel At Digimon World on Neo's Playstation (Which He Got From His Dad), Draco And Lisa Were Beating Guy And Kimi At Digimon World Dawn/Dusk On Their Nintendo DSI XLs, And Cal Was Jumping On Rachel's Bed. All Of This Was Happening While Their Digimon Partners Watching Them Do It. 2 Hours Later, Everyone Was Exusted And Went Home And The Matsuki Family Got In Their Night Clothes And Went To Sleep For Night.

Ahem... The Next Day After Neo Arrived At DATS Japan .H.Q., He Went Towards The Briefing Room To Get His Mission For The Day. Once Inside The Briefing Room, Neo Saw Commander, Sigma. "Your Mission For Today Is To Track Down And Defeat A Wild Tylomon, Which Is An Armor Level Vaccine Type Digimon With The Power Of A Weak Ultimate That Has Become Wild At Walter Island In The North Sector In The Digital World." Said Commander Sigma As She Pulled Up A Hologram Of The Target Digimon, Tylomon, On Her Model DM. "Got It! Ma'am!" Said Neo As He Headed Towards The Transporter Room.

Ahem... Once Inside The Digital Transporter Room, Neo Saw His Older "Sister" Rei. "Hi, Big Sis, Are My Operator For Today Or Something?" Asked Neo. "Yeah, I Am Your Operator For Today, Little Bro." Answered Rei. "Then Can You Teleport Me To Walter Island, Big Sis?" Asked Neo. "Yes, I Can, Little Bro. So Head To The Teleporter Chamber." Said Rei. Once Neo Entered The Teleporter Chamber, Rei Said "I'll Teleport You In... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Go!" As She Activated The Teleporter Chamber Neo Was In, Which Teleported Him To Walter Island.

End Of Intermission


	5. Chapter 2: The First Real Mission

_**Digimon: Rebirth As Humans: Part 1: Beginnings **_

_**Chapter 2: The First Real Mission**_

_**Disclaimer:**_I Do Not Own Digimon Or Characters, Places, Or Thing From Those Series.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things In This Story.

_**Author's Notes:**_ There's A Tiny Bit Of Sexual Themes And Ideological Insensitivity In This Chapter You Have Been Warned And Please Read All The Parts Of The Characters, Places, And Things Info. Before You Start To Read The Story.

Ahem... After Arriving At Walter Island, Neo Got A "Call" From DATS Japan .H.Q. On His Model DM, The Person On The Other End Of The Line Said "This Is Rei! Just Called To Remind To Be Careful And That The Target Digimon Is: A Wild Tylomon, Little Bro.". "I Know, Big Sis." Said Neo. "Ok, Then, Little Bro. Rei Out!" Said Rei As She Dropped The "Call". "Ok, We Have Better Start Searching For The Tylomon. Guilmon! Realize!" Said Neo As He "Realized" His Guilmon. After That, Neo And His Guilmon Began Their Search For Tylomon.

Ahem... Several Minutes And A Few Digimon Battles Later, Neo And His Guilmon Found The "Wild" Tylomon. "ROARRRRR! ROARRRRR!" Roared Tylomon As It Prepared To Attack Neo And His Guilmon.

Ahem... "Torpedo Attack!" Roared The "Wild" Tylomon As It Used Said Attack. "Digi-modify! Speed Activate!" Said Neo Quickly As He Just As Quickly Swiped A "Speed" Card Through His Model DM's Card Slot. "Pyro Sphere!" Yelled Guilmon As He Quickly Fired Multiple Semi-Small Fireballs At The Tylomon's Torpedo Attack's Torpedoes Destroying All Of Them. "Digi-modify! Power Activate!" Said Neo Quickly As He Just As Quickly Swiped A "Power" Card Through His Model DM's Card Slot. "Pyro Sphere!" Yelled Guilmon As He Quickly Fired Multiple Medium Sized Fireballs At Tylomon. They Were All Direct Hits. All Those Rapid Fire Power Upped Blows Caused Tylomon To "Return" To It's Digi-Egg As A Medium Sized Orb Of "Dark" Data Escaped It's Body.

Ahem... After That, Neo Got Another "Call" From DATS Japan .H.Q.. "This Is Rei! We Have Confirmed That The Target Digimon Has Returned To It's Digi-Egg, Little Bro. So, Wait..." Started Rei. "What's Happened, Big Sis?" Asked Neo. "Huh. What's This?" Wondered Rei Shockingly. "What Is It, Big Sis?" Asked A Worried Neo. "Little Bro, Get Out Of There!" Warned A Scared Rei. "Huh, Why, What's Happening?" Asked A Confused Neo. "Neomon, Something's Near, And It's Tough!" Said Neo's Guilmon As He Sniffed The Air.

Ahem... Then The Sky Turned Dark And A Strange Looking Digimon Appeared From The Darkness. "What Is That? Is That A Digimon?" Wondered Neo. The Strange Looking Digimon Then Said "Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha! I'm Diaboromon! And I've Come To Take Both Worlds In The Name Lord Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness, Lord Xenmas, Master Machinedramon, Master Kimeramon, And All That Is Evil And Dark! Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha!". "Well, I Won't Let You Don't You Do That!" Said Neo. "Me, Too!" Added Neo's Guilmon.

Ahem... After That, Diaboromon Noticed Neo And His Guilmon And He Roared "ROARRRRR! Then Die You, DATS Brat! ROARRRRR!" As He Prepared To Attack.

Ahem... "Pyro Sphere!" Yelled Neo's Guilmon As He Used Said Attack. It Was Dead On, But Diaboromon Didn't Even Flinch. "Web Wrecker!" Roared Diaboromon As He Used Said Attack. It Hit Neo's Guilmon Dead On And Knocked Him Back Into Neo, Knocking Them Both Out.

Ahem... "Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha! Not Even Worth Killing! Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha!" Said Diaboromon As He Disappeared Back Into The Darkness.

Ahem... A Couple Of Hours Later, The Skies Above Walter Island Had Returned To Normal And Neo And His Guilmon Awoke To See His "Sister" Rachel, Who Is Now A 10 Year Old Girl, That Always Wears A Yellow Short sleeved Shirt With Purple Sleeves And A Taijitu Symbol On The Front, A Yellow Pair Of Pants, A Pair Of Purple Socks, And A Pair Of Yellow Shoes With Purple Tongues, Who Has A Yellow And Purple Model DM And A Yellow Digimon Card Container Clipped To Her Pants, And Who Has Yellow Blonde Hair With Natural Purple And White Streaks And Has Sky Blue Eyes, And Her Partner Digimon, A Renamon, Watching Them Sleep. Then Rachel And Her Renamon Noticed They Had Awakened And Rachel Said "Finally, You Two Are Awake. Neo And Guilmon, We Were Worried About You Two After DATS Japan .H.Q. Lost Contact With Neo." As She Blushed Unnoticeable And Thought "Why Do I Always Feel So Nervous Around Neo. I Know I Love Him, But That's Only As A Brother, Isn't It?" To Herself. "We?" Wondered Neo As He Blushed Unnoticeable And Had Similar Thought To Rachel's. "I Mean, We At DATS Japan .H.Q.." Said Rachel As She Tried To Stop Blushing. "Oh! Then I Guess We Should Head Back To .H.Q.." Said Neo As He Tried To Stop Blushing, Too. "Ok!" Agreed Rachel As She And Neo Both Thought "Must Stop Blushing. Must Stop Being Embarrassed. Must Stop Thinking About Kissing." And All Of Them Started To Headed Back To DATS Japan .H.Q..

End Of Chapter


End file.
